jojofandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Ясухо Хиросе
}} Ясухо Хиросе (広瀬 康穂 Hirose Yasuho) - одна из второстепенных протагонистов ДжоДжолиона. Ясухо - обычная студентка колледжа, нашедшая неизвестного парня, которого позже прозвала "Джоске". Джоске был найден под завалом у Видящих стен, он говорит ей, что абсолютно ничего не помнит о том, кто он такой и что делал под землёй. Ясухо решается помочь ему вернуть память. Внешний вид Ясухо красивая, молодая девушка с розовыми волосами до плеч, привязанными несколькими сферическими заколками. Носит синюю блузку без рукавов и юбку с множеством роз. Её рост 166 см. Поведение Ясухо добрая и милая, пытается помочь кому может. Хоть она и пытается выглядеть безразличной, ей не наплевать (в мыслях вообще не хотела помогать Джоске, но всё равно сделала обратное и даже влюбилась). Она довольно невинная и выглядит более грустно, чем сам Джоске. Демонстрирует хороший ум (смогла найти квартиру Йошикагэ Киры по матросской шапке Джоске). Она так же поняла, что Джоске не мог держать голую женщину взаперти, в "своей" квартире и вернулась туда. У неё может быть странное чувство юмора, так как назвала Джоске в честь своей собачки. Ясухо не довольна своей домашней жизнью и своей матерью, потому что та ведёт беззаботный образ жизни. Но за то она очень сильна любила отца, настолько сильно, что даже после его разлуки, она чуть ли не решила покончить самоубийством. Пока Ясухо и Джоске искали его утерянное прошлое, она со временем влюбилась в него. Она очень сильно скучала по нему, когда Нориске Хигашиката IV запретил встречаться ей с Джоске. У них возрастали тёплые и взаимные чувства когда они бывали вместе, гуляя вместе по городку держась за руку. Наряду с Джоске, она так же хорошо ладит с Цуруги Хигашиката. Раскрыв секреты семьи и историю почему он выглядит как девочка, он признался что влюбился в неё и помогает ей в чём может. Предыстория Ясухо родилась в Морио около 1992 года. Она проводила своё детство в городе, дружа с Джошу Хигашиката. Примерно в это же время у неё был пёсик с кличкой Джоске. Её родители развелись, когда ей было 10, и с этого момента она жила с матерью, проводя выходные с отцом. Во время её первого года в средней школе, Ясухо купила заколку у уличного торговца. Но на самом деле эта заколка была Каменным Животным. В течение недели, это животное тайно заставляло ее отслаивать огромное количество чешуек кожи. Когда из них и её воспоминаний Каменное Животное создаёт подделку отца Ясухо, которая «разрывает связь» с ней, Ясухо пытается закончить жизнь самоубийством. Однако мать Ясухо находит ее и вызывает скорую помощь, прежде, чем та умрет. После выздоровления, Ясухо по совпадению встречается с Холли Джостар-Кирой и Йошикагэ Кирой, последний из которых случайно наступает на "заколку для волос" и ломает её. После этого события Ясухо держит кусочки заколки в коробке и забывает об инциденте. По некоторым причинам, во время обучения в старшей школе она встречается с Тоору ДжоДжолион Знакомство с Джоске Ясухо пряталась рядом с Видящими Стенами от Джошу Хигашиката, своего школьного друга. Вдруг она увидела голого человека в матросской шляпе, наполовину погребённого под землю (как позже оказывается с 4 яйцами). Испугавшись, она позвонила в скорую, однако прервалась на Джошу, который неправильно понял ситуацию и, заревновав Ясухо к Джоске, попытался убить его камнем. Однако тот своими мистическими силами забирает у Джошу зрение, и они оба попадают в больницу. Ясухо посещает Джошу и того мужчину, принося им заодно и цветы, далее оставаясь в комнате мужчины, чтобы поговорить. Ее развлекает его невинность, и он вызывает у неё симпатию. Она решает следовать за ним в его побеге из больницы и предлагает помочь ему выяснить его личность. Идентифицировав бренд его матросской шляпы, Ясухо берёт мужчину в шляпный магазин "SBR", после чего узнаёт имя заказчика - Йошикагэ Кира, а также его адрес. Ясухо думает, что это имя главному герою не подходит и решает назвать мужчину "Джоске", в честь её умершего пёсика детства, чьё имя было таким же. Они оба отправляются в апартаменты и после внимательного осмотра находят голую женщину в ванной. Удивлённая, она спрашивает её, является ли женщина девушкой Джоске, но та не отвечает. Ясухо решает посмотреть семейный альбом, лежащий в ванной комнате, но находит там кое-что ужасное: фотографии той девушки в различных позах, с кляпом во рту и маской на глазах. На фоне был виден Джоске. Ясухо так ужаснулась фотографиям, что закричала и кинула книгу. В плаче, она сказала ему держаться от неё подальше и выбежала на улицу. Снаружи она встретила двух одноклассниц и сказала, что встретится с ними позже. Ей было не по себе от увиденного ранее, однако она решила, что Джоске не может быть таким, кем он показан на фотках и решила вернуться. Однако к тому времени на Джоске напал Оджиро Сасаме, пользователь Стенда "Fun Fun Fun", находящийся в комнате выше. Забрав у потолка свойство трения, Джоске сбрасывает Оджиро на свой этаж и побеждает его, после чего обнаруживает, что ни он, ни Оджиро не являются Кирой. Позже Ясухо вместе с главным героем обнаруживает труп настоящего Киры в водоеме возле Видящих Стен. В итоге она решает поселить Джоске в семью Хигашиката, пока они не смогут найти настоящую личность Джоске. После быстрого знакомства с семьёй, Ясухо в конечном счете сопровождается служанкой Хигашикаты из их дома, и ей говорят никогда не возвращаться сюже, не встречаться с Джоске и не "искушать" Джошу. Изучение родословной Ясухо возвращается в свой дом и обнаруживает, что её мать пьяна возле дивана с отметкой поцелуя на ее груди. Плача, она осуждает образ жизни своей матери. Перед отъездом она открывает письмо-ответ от агентства, в котором она отправила образец ДНК Киры и Джоске, узнав, что «с точностью до 95,8%» оба представляют «одного и того же человека», думая, что результаты получились неверными, хотя Ясухо и заплатила за них. В конце концов они обнаруживают, что мать Йошикагэ, Холли Джостар-Кира, была офтальмологом с мировым именем и в настоящее время находится в больнице Морио в качестве пациента. Она звонит Джоске и соглашается встретиться с ним в больнице. Ясухо удается попасть в больницу и поговорить с Холли, но не раньше, чем заметила странный след от укуса на ее лодыжке. После того, как охранник больницы забрал её за посещение пациента без разрешения, Холли замечает, что Ясухо также получила собственный Стенд, но она может использовать их только на подсознательном уровне. Используя боль от следа укуса прежде как оправдание, Ясухо снова попадает в больницу и узнает больше о состоянии Холли. На следующий день Джоске звонит Ясухо в школу, но она не отвечает, поскольку он использовал мобильный телефон Джошу. Она, однако, замечает, что он в то время находился на Шакедоун-роуд, рядом со знаменитой статуей под названием Джостар Джизо. Она узнает, с помощью Пейсли Парк, что Джизо был построен как памятник Джонни Джостару, который умер в Морио от того, что в 1901 году было окончательно определено как чудовищное происшествие. Обман Paper Moon King Позже в тот же день Ясухо отправляется к дереву для медитации возле Видящих Стен и понимает, что она может видеть и Поместье Хигашиката, и источник, где она ранее нашла Джосуке. Она находит еще одну статью в газете о маленьком младенце, который был обнаружен под сосной примерно в то же время, когда умер Джонни. При дальнейшем осмотре Ясухо замечает дыру в основании сосны и входит для более пристального взгляда, но внезапно её хватает рука, протягивающая из дыры, заставляя её упасть вниз. Мгновение спустя Ясухо оказывается в подвале Семьи Хигашиката, прямо под деревом для медитации. Комната заполнена несколькими памятными вещами, относящимися к эпохе Шова (~ 1937 г.), и там она встречает Цуруги Хигашиката, которая пытается сыграть с ней в игру, используя слегка профанирующую бумагу гадалку. Ясухо в конце концов понимает, что ее телефон пропал, и хватает Цуруги, требуя узнать, где он находится, когда обнаруживает, что Цуруги на самом деле мальчик. Он объясняет, что старший сын каждого поколения в Семье Хигашиката воспитывается как девочка до своего 12-летия, чтобы отразить «проклятие». Чтобы помочь Ясухо, Paisley Park призывается и отправляется к месту нахождения Джоске, где он вдохновляет того отправить ей текстовое сообщение. Телефон Ясухо выключается, и она отслеживает источник шума из-под ковра. Цуруги пытается остановить ее, схватив ее за руку, но после освобождения Ясухо обнаруживает, что телефон сложен, как лягушка оригами, который атакует её. Выйдя из комнаты с телефоном в руке, она замечает другую комнату. Через окно дверки видно, что внутри висит набор одежды, подобный той, которую носил Йошикагэ Кира, и коллекцию предметов, в том числе плакат «Enter the Dragon» и статуэтку Ультрамена. Ясухо возвращается в город, преследуемая Цуруги. Там она разговаривает с женщиной с особым угловатым лицом, которая спрашивает про расположение автобусной остановки. У другой женщины, как замечает Ясухо, лицо такое же, как у мойщика окон, манекенов, птиц и даже собаки (у Видящих Стен, а конкретно Иваське) и всех вокруг нее, кроме Цуруги. Ясухо отправляется в несчастливое приключение через коммерческий центр Морио, во время которого её раздражают искаженные образы окружающих людей. Приняв Джошу за Джоске, тот с ней чуть не занялся сексом, а потом, сбежав, перепутав с полицейскими бандитов, села в их машину. Те пытались похитить её, одна Стенд Ясухо спасает её, разбив машину в тот момент, когда её пытались накачать таблетками. Когда Цуруги снова появляется рядом, Ясухо следует за ним обратно в свою игровую комнату. В другом месте Джоске приходит к выводу, что его больше не поражает Стенд Цуруги, потому что он выпал из его диапазона, и что Ясухо был его главной целью. В той под подземной комнате кто-то шпионил за Цуруги и Ясухо. Цель Цуруги и Архитектор Ясухо идет в игровую комнату Цуруги. Тот приносит свои извинения, признавая, что нацелился на нее своим Стендом, Paper Moon King. Вновь спрашивая о цели подземного комплекса, Цуруги объясняет, что это пространство, предназначенное для лечения таинственной болезни, которая делает кожу очень твёрдой, как камень, падающий на всех первенцев Семьи Хигашиката. Ясухо вспоминает о состоянии Холли, чей мозг становится твердым. Когда Ясухо заснула, из-за куртки, висящей на стене, появляется фигура. Выражая мрачность, упоминая Soft & Wet и мнение, что Джоске не должен существовать, человек вытаскивает плёнку из своих глаз, прикрепляя его к запястьям и лицу Ясухо. Взяв кувшин с водой, он начинает поливать Ясухо, разбудив ее в панике. Пока та пытается избавиться от плёнки, он говорит ей, что наблюдал за ней долгое время и раскрыл её стенд. Он заставляет Ясухо показать свой стенд, и Paisley Park появляется. Таинственный человек определяет некоторые аспекты ограничений стенда, прежде чем тот ускользнет от захвата через люк в потолке. Касаясь Джоске, Пейсли Парк напоминает ему о причастности Цуруги к более ранней атаке Стенда, вдохновляя его вернуться в Поместье Хигашиката. Говоря Ясухо, что он наблюдает за всем до сих пор, он называет себя Йоцую Ягияма, архитектором, который больше всего желает социального статуса, для чего он намеревается позаботиться о том, чтобы воспоминания Джоске не возвращались, когда тот "Снова умрёт". Когда Йоцую подскальзнулся на банановом оригами, Ясухо открыла дверь и выбегает из конматы, как только тот мужчина исчезает. В страхе Ясухо приходит к выводу, что Хигашикатам не следует знать о Йоцую. Расследование Локакака Ясухо начинает осваивать свой Стенд Paisley Park, когда Цуруги стучит в её дверь и просит помочь. После того, как Джоске дал им ключ от Ламборджини Джобина Хигашикаты (который Джоске выиграл), Ясухо исследует GPS автомобиля и обнаруживает, что Джобин обменял фрукт, полученный Цуруги, на другого мужчину: Аишо Дайненжуяма. Когда Джобин и Джошу врываются в гараж, где находится Ламборджини, Ясухо удается спрятаться от них и Цуруги, используя способность Paisley Park предвидеть объекты. Ясухо приступает к расследованию Айшо и присматривает за ним возле стадиона Морио. Там она и Цуруги обнаруживают, что фрукты продаются, но Айшо начинает подозревать, что за ним наблюдают. Затем Аишо выпускает свой Стенд "Doobie Wah!", отправляя его за Ясухо и Цуруги, заставляя их бежать. В конце концов Аишо загоняет их в угол, но Цуруги своим Стендом меняет восприятия автобуса на Джобина, в результате чего автобус сбивает Аишо. Голубая Лагуна Доломити Джоске звонит Ясухо за помощью в поиске пользователя Blue Hawaii. Он оставил мыльный пузырь с зубом Доломити в нем, чтобы Ясухо могла использовать Paisley Park, чтобы найти медицинские записи и выяснить, чей это зуб. Найдя его в кустах, стенд находит секретный документ, в котором зафиксирован инцидент, в котором Дорокома Масаджи съел 15 школьных кроликов, а в другой раз - 25 цыплят на ферме. Она замечает немного грязи на зубе и готовится использовать Paisley park, чтобы отследить источник грязи, но попадает в засаду Джобина Хигашиката, который заставляет её потерять сознание от теплового удара с помощью своего Стенда. Затем Джобин наступает на телефону ломая его, и бросает зуб в канализацию. Позже Ясухо просыпается, но не может придумать, как теперь найти врага. Джоске, которого атаковал и контролировал Blue Hawaii, теперь бездумно куда-то бредёт. Ясухо замечает его и направляется за ним к Доломити, которого она атакует металлическим прутом и легко побеждает, поскольку у Каменного Человека нет конечностей. Ясухо заходит так далеко, что угрожает вытолкнуть Доломита в грязную яму, заставив того сдаться. Доломит раскрывает Ясухо и Джоске, что Джобин был тем, кто попросил его напасть на Джоске, также заявляя, что они втянулись во что-то невероятно опасное. Поиск оценщика растений Ясухо садится на автобус вместе с Джоске, чтобы встретиться с оценщиком, с которым она встречается раньше, чем предполагалось, ведь оценщик угоняет автобус, в котором они находятся, утверждая, что все они уже попали под атаку и что его безопасность является приоритетом. Оценщик растений по имени Рай Мамедзуку с подозрением относится к Ясухо, которая в том время, используя Paisley Park, взламывает смартфоны пассажиров и не даёт им никому сообщать о том, что происходит в автобусе. Они прибывают на парковку, и Ясухо вместе с Джоске приглашаются в дом Рая. Последний готовит крем Романофф для Ясухо, и она приятно удивлена закуской. Однако, её употребление прерывается, когда к ней резко подкралось дерево, и Джоске спасает её от падения. Тем не менее, ради своей "приоритетной" безопасности, Рай бросает её на землю, отвлекая врага и и подвергая её опасности. Пытаясь бежать в безопасное место, Ясухо первая видит лицо врага. Каменный человек по имени Урбан Гурилла, помещённого в своего питомца Доремифасольляси До, снова нападает на Ясухо, Рай наносит удар Urban, и ей удается смыть рой вражеского Стенда, угрожая пробить дыры в ее лицах. Когда вражеская команда уходит в подполье, Джоске спрыгивает вниз, чтобы помочь ей. Используя Paisley Park, Ясухо обнаруживает область коренной породы, которая может служить укрытием. Однако, когда Doremifasolati Do выходит наружу, Джоске понимает, что его атаки неэффективны, и поэтому Ясухо должна бежать с ним на скалу. Поскольку ее способности бесполезны в прямом бою, Ясухо вынуждена наблюдать, как Джоске и Рай сражаются с врагами и в конце концов побеждают их. После битвы Рай изолирует Ясухо и говорит ей идти домой в безопасное место. Тем не менее, она начинает рассказывать свою собственную предысторию и подтверждает свою волю, чтобы помочь Джоске. Заинтересовавшись только странной заколкой, которая мучила её, Рай отправляет её домой, чтобы проанализировать заколку. Посещение TG Университетской Больницы Ясухо смотрит новости о пожаре в Поместье Хигашиката, когда сидит в приемной больницы из-за менструальной боли и депрессии. Хотя её и успокоили Рай и Джосуке, она, тем не менее, обеспокоена похищением ветви Локакака. Затем она мельком видит Мицубу Хигашиката, и её доктор замечает, что ноги Мицубы были превращены в камень Локакакой. Продолжая расследование, Ясухо обнаружила, что её атаковал доктор Ву Томоки, который контролирует тело Мицубы. Ву пытается перенести себя из Мицубы, но Ясухо удается извлечь несколько фрагментов внутри неё, выступая в качестве маяка для других, и забирает с собой освобожденную Мицубу. После того, как Ясухо объясняет, что она знает о Локакаке и больнице, Мицуба рассказывает, что она только что узнала, что беременна, и что беспокоится за ребенка. Они пытаются добраться до экзаменационной комнаты, где Мицуба в последний раз вспоминает свою проверку. Преследуемые Ву Томоки Ясухо и Мицубе удается несколько раз избавиться от него благодаря Awaking III Leaves, стенда Мицубы. По пути Ясухо также встречает своего бывшего парня Тоору и говорит ему рассказать Джоске, который сейчас должен быть на первом этаже, куда она направляется. В комнате проверки Ясухо обнаруживает секретную ленту Ву Томоки, объясняющую аудитории механизмы Локакаки, и открывает дверь в секретную лабораторию, в которой находится сад Локакака. Однако Ясухо замечает, что похищенной ветви Локакака из сада Хигасшата там нет. Ву Томоки внезапно появляется снова, опять взяв под свой контроль Мицубу, спрятавшись в Локакаке, которую она ест, чтобы спасти своего ребенка. Во время битвы с Ясухо случаным образом разбиваются флаконы со смертельными болезнями. Ясухо возвращает несколько стрел Ву Томоки и снова удаляет его из Мицубы. Когда доктор пытается разбросать фрукты Локакака и угрожает насильственно кормить их фруктами, наконец приходит Джоске и спасает их. Затем Ясухо объясняет группе свои выводы, и она приходит к выводу, что, поскольку Мицуба стала мишенью Ву Томоки, ветвь, вероятно, была захвачена третьей группой, причем Джобин Хигашиката был главным подозреваемым. К ее разочарованию, Джоске и Рай, тем не менее, решили устроить погоню за последним членом Организации Локакака: Сатору Акефу, главврачу Университетской Больницы TG, который по каким-то загадочным причинам нигде не имеет своего изображения. Хотя Ясухо и попыталась взломать камеры через Paisley Park, у неё не получается достать снимок главврача. Еще более странно, что на пути постоянно появляются преграды, которые мешают группе догнать старика. Во время погони Ясухо снова встречается с Тоору и флиртует с ней, вызывая смесь подозрений и ревности со стороны Джоске. Пока доктор Акефу продолжает уклоняться от них и покидает больницу, Ясухо получает сообщение от Тоору, в котором просит ее снова быть с ним. Погоня завершается тем, что Ясухо чуть не сбивает машина, хотя её спасает Soft & Wet. Тем не менее, главврач сел в автобус, и на данный момент трио должно прекратить преследование. Когда Джоске вступает в драку с пациентом, у которого перед этим уже была сломана шея, Ясухо снова оказывается одна, поскольку Джоске и Раю приходится иметь дело с полицией. Это позволяет Тоору вернуться и заверить Ясухо, что он даст полиции показания в пользу Джоске. В поместье Хигашиката После всего этого, Ясухо отправляется в помесстье Хигашиката с целью найти ветвь Локакака. Спрятав свой стенд в карман Джошу Хигашиката, она замечает Цуруги лежащего на койке, но с странным видом. Стенд Ясухо приближается к Цуруги, но это оказывается ловушкой Джобина Хигашикаты, который смывает Ясухо и её стенд в унитаз. Галерея Иллюстрации= - Обложки Ultra Jump= Ultra Jump January 2012.jpg|UJ 2012 Issue #1 Ultra Jump May 2012.jpg|UJ 2012 Issue #5 Ultra Jump August 2012.jpg|UJ 2012 Issue #8 Ultra Jump June 2013.jpg|UJ 2013 Issue #6 Ultra Jump December 2013.jpg|UJ 2013 Issue #12 Ultra Jump April 2014.jpg|UJ 2014 Issue #4 Ultra Jump May 2014.jpg|UJ 2014 Issue #5 Ultra Jump August 2015.jpg|UJ 2015 Issue #8 Ultra Jump May 2016.jpg|UJ 2016 Issue #5 Ultra Jump September 2017.png|UJ 2017 Issue #9 Ultra Jump January 2018.jpg|UJ 2018 Issue #1 Ultra Jump November 2018.jpg|UJ 2018 Issue #11 - Обложки томов= Yasuho_Spine.png|The spine illustration from JJL Volume 2, JJL Volume 3 and JJL Volume 4 Volume 106.jpg|JJL Volume 2 Volume 107.jpg|JJL Volume 3 Volume 109.jpg|JJL Volume 5 Volume 110.jpg|JJL Volume 6 Volume 111.jpg|JJL Volume 7 Volume 112.jpg|JJL Volume 8 Volume 113.jpg|JJL Volume 9 Volume 114.jpg|JJL Volume 10 Volume 119.jpg|JJL Volume 15 Volume 120.jpg|JJL Volume 16 Volume 121.jpg|JJL Volume 17 Volume 123.jpg|JJL Volume 19 Volume 124.jpg|JJL Volume 20 - Разное= UJ2011No6T.png UJ2012No1C.jpg JJL Chapter 7 Magazine Cover B.jpg ArakiNewYears2018.jpg JumpComicsJJL2.png UJ2012No5C.png UJ2012No5T.png UJ2012No8C.png UJ2012No8T.png JoJoEx2012JoJolion.jpg UJ2012No10T.png JumpComicsJJL3.png ArakiNY.jpg UJ2013No6C.jpg JumpComicsJJL5.png.jpg UJ2013No12C.png UJ2013No12T.png ArakiNewYearsCard2014.jpg JJL_Volume_6_Clean.jpg UJ2014No4C.jpg UJ2014No5C.jpg JumpComicsJJL7.png JumpComicsJJL8.png UJ2015No2 BG.png JJL10Digital.png UJ2015issue8.jpg UJ2016MayC.png UJ2016May.png JumpComicsJJL15.png JoJoFestivalSCity.jpg UJ2017No9C.jpg JumpComicsJJL16.png YukakoYasuhoBulgari.jpg JJL17Digital.png Ultra Jump January 2018 Clean.jpg HirohikoArakiRippleTraitor.png JoJoLionV19.jpg UltraJumpNovember2018Clean.jpg.jpg Ultra Jump Free 2019 4.jpeg JJL Chapter 84 Magazine Cover.png ArakiNewYear2019.jpg JJL20Digital.jpeg }} |-| Манга= Yasuho first outfit.png|Yasuho's first outfit Yasuho_discovering_Josuke.jpg|Yasuho discovering Josuke Yasuho lose shoe.png|Yasuho loses a sneaker while Tsurugi is apprehending her Tsurugi reappearances.png|Yasuho kidnapped by Tsurugi Yasuho second outfit.png|Yasuho's second outfit Yasuhoand.png|Resurfacing Yasudoob.png|Countering Doobie Wah! Yasuke.png|Reuniting with Josuke Tooru-explaining.png|Listening to Tooru's explanation of his photo of Satoru Akefu Yasuho-and-tooru.png|Resolving to visit the Higashikata Estate with Tooru Yasuho_loses_arm.jpg|Ясухо теряет правую руку из-за воздействия стенда Сатору |-| Скетчи= Yasu01.jpg Yasu02.jpg Yasu03.jpg Yasu04.jpg JJL16Yasuho.png JJL17Yasuho.png JJL18Yasuho.png JumpFesta2019JJL.png UJ2012No5V2.jpg |-| Разное= YahuoJoushuuASB.jpg|Yasuho and Joshu in All Star Battle JoJolionUltraJumpCM.jpeg|Ultra Jump Commercial Мелочи Ясухо это альтернативная, женская версия Коичи Хиросе. Навигация en:Yasuho Hirose Категория:Люди Категория:Семья Хиросе Категория:Персонажи с неизвестной судьбой